Problem: Find the least positive integer such that when its leftmost digit is deleted, the resulting integer is 1/29 of the original integer.
Answer: The desired integer has at least two digits.  Let $d$ be its leftmost digit, and let $n$ be the integer that results when $d$ is deleted.  Then for some positive integer $p$, $10^p\cdot
d+n=29n$, and so $10^p\cdot d=28n$. Therefore 7 is a divisor of $d$, and because $1\le d\le9$, it follows that $d=7$. Hence $10^p=4n$, so $\displaystyle n={{10^p}\over4}=
{{100\cdot10^{p-2}}\over4}=25\cdot10^{p-2}$.  Thus every positive integer with the desired property must be of the form $7\cdot10^p+25\cdot10^{p-2}=10^{p-2}(7\cdot10^2+25)=725\cdot10^{p-2}$ for some $p\ge2$. The smallest such integer is $\boxed{725}$.